


That Space Below

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bondage, Canes, Caning, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Leather, M/M, Paddling, Riding Crops, Slurs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys switch, so this time it's Gabriel's needs that are being taken care of. And he likes it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Space Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> YOU THOUGHT THIS VERSE WAS DEAD, SURPRISE CHICKIES!
> 
> For [Aria](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/), because I show love by writing filthy BDSM smut. Happy birthday, dearie! :D
> 
> Unbeated, because life was a douche and stole my time. I'm so sorry for the inevitable typos and the horrible commas.
> 
> And, finally, this is SO MUCH NOT a guide on how to do spanking safely! Please read up on it before trying this at home, kids!

“Hey,” Sam called out as he came home.

 

The only response he got was a distant “ _mhm_.”

 

After eight years with Gabriel, four of those spent living together, Sam had a pretty good idea what he was going to see, but he still smiled as he entered the living room to find Gabriel completely absorbed in his tablet.

 

“Is it that time again, already?”

 

Gabriel finally did look up at that. “Huh? Oh, hey, hot stuff.”

 

It could be just a cutesy nick name, but even after so long together, Gabriel still made it clear every day that he worshiped Sam. So it still made him feel warm inside. Probably always would.

 

He sat down next to Gabriel and leaned over to see the screen. “Wow. It really _is_ that time again.”

 

“What time?” Gabriel seemed genuinely confused, and Sam smiled as he leaned in for a kiss hello.

 

“Adventure Time.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “Don't get cute with me, kitten. Although, yeah, we're watching that later.”

 

“No, I mean it literally, sort of. It's just that you're browsing.”

 

“So I'm browsing, call the press,” Gabriel huffed, and went back to scrolling.

 

Sam scooted in close and studied the screen with interest. “No, I mean _browsing_. Wow, what even _is_ that thing?”

 

“It's a harness, see?” Gabriel explained, and swiped for the next picture, which – while explanatory – made Sam's eyebrows reach for the ceiling. “And you're gonna have to be more specific, babe, It's not like I never shop for toys.”

 

Which was true. Only the year before they'd had to expand the system of cabinets and drawers dedicated to their now massive collection of sex aids of various kinds. But this was something else entirely.

 

“What I mean is,” Sam continued,” that every couple years or so you get... well, I'm not gonna say _bored_ , but... in the mood for experimentation.”

 

Gabriel frowned. “We _always_ experiment.”

 

“Yeah, but it's like every few years you kinda have to push the limits a little. And you always start by browsing new and more... _interesting_ sites.”

 

“You make it sound like I'm set in my ways, whippersnapper,” Gabriel huffed, and yes, he was older than Sam by a few years, but hardly geriatric, so Sam huffed right back.

 

“You know that's not what I mean. And I love it! There's a reason we have a dozen different sounding rods by now.”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed, eyes going slightly glazed.

 

“And that was right around our two year anniversary. A little after our forth? The electro stuff. Sixth: fisting. And now?” Sam narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Well, I dunno, you tell me.”

 

Gabriel gave Sam a long look, but then his shoulders dropped in realization. “Crap, you're right. I _am_ predictable. Am I getting old?”

 

“Considering how flexible I think you'd need to be to make that thing there happen, I'm gonna go with no,” Sam argued weakly, because while he was definitely open to most things, some of the acts currently on the screen did not seem hot or even pleasant in any way to Sam.

 

Noticing his face, Gabriel quickly scrolled on. “Like you said, I'm just browsing. Not even sure what I'm in the mood for, yet.”

 

They sat quietly for a while, Gabriel surfing aimlessly, while Sam had a little think of his own.

 

“You know,” he said eventually. “I've kinda had this thought for a while... that maybe I'd like to tie you up, and whip you until you scream.” He'd deliberately kept his voice even and conversational, but Gabriel still fumbled the tablet and almost dropped it.

 

“What?! Fuck,” he hissed, quickly putting the tablet aside. “Run that by me again?”

 

They'd switched before, that wasn't news. But Sam generally just went with the more vanilla options of being your average pushy top when it was his turn, and only rarely branched out. Gabriel had on occasion ordered Sam to administer pain to Gabriel as part of his submissive duties, but while that was fun, it often muddied the waters of Dom and sub, and left them both feeling a little off.

 

But Gabriel liked feeling pain. A lot more than Sam, when it came right down to it, as he'd found out mostly by accident from one of the few times he'd talked to Kali, and the thought had been niggling in his mind for the better part of a year, without really going anywhere.

 

“I'll let you pick the tools,” Sam said calmly, leaning in for a heated kiss, following it up with a tender nuzzle of his nose. “But after that... I won't stop until I decide you've had enough,” he murmured. “Until you're red and raw and _used_.”

 

Gabriel made a tiny meep of a whimper, and swallowed audibly. “Damn, kiddo, I taught you well.”

 

“We'll see. You up for it?”

 

“Hell yeah. Are you?”

 

Sam gave it due thought. It wasn't usually his kind of fun to see someone suffering, but he wanted to try and get Gabriel into that perfect head space that Sam enjoyed so much. He knew it could be done, both from what Kali and Gabriel himself had mentioned, and Sam wanted to give something back after all the times Gabriel had foregone his own pleasure to make sure Sam was allowed to float away from his worries for a precious hour here and there.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

 

They planned it for the following evening, leaving Butters with Castiel to avoid interruptions, and Sam felt almost giddy like it was a first date. He got himself off, slowly and thoroughly in the afternoon, because he wanted to make sure he wasn't too distracted. Besides, he'd prepared another surprise for Gabriel, which he'd actually been meaning to save for their anniversary, but it felt appropriate now, and that didn't really allow for much bulging.

 

Dinner went by as always, if a little tense, Gabriel seemingly unable to sit still from anticipation, and Sam smirked into his pasta. It was really gratifying to have the tables turn like this. They left the dishes for later, and parted ways. Gabriel went to the living room and Sam to the bedroom, as if they were preparing for any other scene. But this time Sam was the one getting everything ready, and Gabriel the one sitting on pins, waiting to be called in.

 

When everything was laid out and ready, Sam finally undressed, and dug out the clothes he'd tucked deep into his half of the closet. It felt weird putting them on, but once he was in them it actually helped him get into the right mindset. He felt harder, somehow, and not in the lewd way. Although, truth be told, he was feeling the excitement there, too. Not too much, thankfully, since the black leather pants were quite restrictive. He kept his feet bare, mostly for comfort, and settled for a black tank top, rather than the leather vest Chief had suggested. Sam wanted to look hot, but also wanted to feel marginally like himself.

 

The bracers, though. Those were a nice touch. They were simple black leather like the pants, and wouldn't get in the way of his hands like gloves would. He flexed his arm just to hear the leather creak, and grinned to himself as he tied his hair back. Showtime.

 

He opened the door and let it swing wide. “Enter!” he called, and steeled himself.

 

Gabriel came to the door, and stopped dead, jaw slowly dropping open.

 

“What are you waiting for, come in and shut the door!”

 

It took a moment, but Gabriel did eventually pick up his jaw and followed orders.

 

“Get over here,” Sam snapped, and grabbed Gabriel by the chin as soon as he was close enough, forcing his head up so their eyes could meet. “You will address me as _Sir_. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel said immediately, followed by a full-body shudder.

 

“And what are you here for?”

 

“Pain, Sir.”

 

“And who decides when it's over?”

 

“You do, Sir.”

 

Sam smiled before finally letting go, following up with a gentle slap to Gabriel's cheek. “That's right. And your color?”

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

“Good. Now, strip,” he ordered, and spent the time checking the hold of the chain fixed to the ceiling. Usually they had an artfully welded mass of polished scrap metal hanging from it, just to minimize scarring if any non-kinky guest should happen to wander into the bedroom. Dean would probably have a conniption if he knew what his tenderly crafted housewarming gift was used to camouflage.

 

“And don't just throw your clothes everywhere, got it?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel shot back immediately, but with an edge to it. Sam greatly suspected there would be reason for at least some amount of punishment in the hours to come. Subservience didn't come naturally to Gabriel, but Sam was pretty sure now that he was up to the challenge.

 

One thing he'd learned was that the build-up was everything, and when Gabriel was done undressing, Sam went over to “inspect” him. It was all very fake, because Gabriel knew damn well how hot Sam found him, but that approach wouldn't work here.

 

So Sam took hold of his face, palm spanning his entire jaw, and tilted his face this way and that, scrutinizing him. “Hmm. Could have done with a better shave, but it'll do for now. Arms up.” Sam let his hands slide up the pale arms, feeling their subtle strength and the perfect give to the skin, guiding both arms back down as he reached the hands, turning them palms up, then down, thoroughly inspecting every inch of them.

 

“You know,” he said calmly, as he turned Gabriel this way and that, “there are expectations. Unwritten rules, you could say. And I hope you've made sure to familiarize yourself with them.”

 

“I have, Sir.”

 

“Have you, now? Tell me, then. What do I want from you?”

 

Gabriel's eyes were heated, but also twinkling with that unmistakable feeling that he was definitely up to something. Sam almost forgot himself and smiled in anticipation.

 

“You want me to follow orders, to be quiet and clean, and stay where you put me. Sir.”

 

The “sir” was really too late, but Sam decided to let it slide this time. “That's right. And what do you get for disobedience?”

 

“Pain, Sir,” Gabriel said eagerly, but this time Sam really did grin, slotting his hand lightly around Gabriel's throat, just to hint at a threat.

 

“No. _Oh_ , no. Pain is what you _want_. Isn't it? And it wouldn't do to reward bad behavior, would it?”

 

“No, it wouldn't, Sir.” Gabriel's eyes were suddenly wary, but his cock was definitely in the game, and without warning Sam reached down to take hold of it. Gabriel flinched, but kept his eyes on Sam.

 

“Whose is this?”

 

“Yours, Sir.”

 

Sam slipped his hand lower, squeezing tight around the sac until Gabriel gasped. “And these?”

 

“Yours.”

 

Immediately, Sam gave one sharp press on one of the soft balls in his hand, thumb jabbing into it, not hard enough to bruise, but definitely enough to be felt, and Gabriel cried out and curled up on himself.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Sir! Yours, Sir!” Gabriel whimpered, and panted hard when he was let go. Any expectations that this would make Gabriel more obedient were dashed the moment he stood up straight again, cock dripping and eyes watering.

 

“I thought you said disobedience wouldn't get me pain?”

 

Sam slapped him, hard, his one hand gripping his jaw to support his head, and his other leaving a red blush on Gabriel's cheek, but doing nothing to take the fire out of Gabriel's eyes. “We haven't started, yet. This is just the warm-up. And I'm not done checking you, either.” One more slap to the other cheek. “And it's _Sir_. Got it?”

 

“Yes. Sir,” Gabriel said, deliberately pausing in between, but Sam felt they needed to move on. So he took hold of Gabriel's shoulders and roughly turned him around. It was easier keeping up the facade when Sam couldn't see Gabriel's face, and he made note of it for later.

 

“Bend over. Show me you're clean.”

 

Gabriel followed orders surprisingly quickly, reaching back to spread his cheeks for Sam's gaze, giving Sam just a moment to indulge his own pleasure. He _loved_ fucking Gabriel, almost to the point of doing nothing else when they weren't doing a scene. But he wasn't going there tonight, and only gave himself a second or two to enjoy the view for himself. He made sure to be rough, pressing his thumb inside dry, and spreading one cheek out further with his other hand in pretense of checking for cleanliness, and Gabriel grunted with discomfort until Sam let go again, reaching for a sanitizing wipe for his thumb, while Gabriel stood up again.

 

“Adequate for tonight, but next time I expect a better job.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel said, and started to turn around, but Sam reached out with his free hand and smacked the nearest buttock so hard the sound echoed in the room.

 

“Did I tell you to turn around?!”

 

“No, Sir!” Gabriel's voice was sounding a little scratchy, and that was good. At least, Sam assumed it was good.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

“Good. Then go pick out three tools for me to use on you. And I expect you to make the right choices.”

 

The right choices being whatever the hell Gabriel chose for himself. Sam knew how to use all of their impact toys, but only Gabriel could decide how hard he wanted it.

 

A quick rummage through the closet, and Gabriel presented Sam with a riding crop, a cane and one of their standard wooden paddles. So he wanted marks, then. Sam nodded in approval, and pointed to the bed.

 

“Leave them there, then get to your place.”

 

Gabriel obediently went to the rug under the chain. They'd barely even used the thing, since Sam disliked being tied up, but they'd tested it with a sex swing one weekend, and it was definitely sturdy enough. Even going so far as raising his hands over his head, Gabriel waited, and gave another full shudder when he heard the clinking of handcuffs. But Sam pushed them aside in the drawer, choosing the padded leather cuffs instead, because yes, Gabriel wanted pain, but if his knees gave out his wrists needed support to hold him up. So Sam fixed the cuffs around Gabriel's wrists, and then locked them to the chain, leaving him just enough give that his arms could bend, but nothing more. His clenched fists were suspended over his head, and Sam finally let himself look down, and catch Gabriel's eye.

 

There was so much trust and love there that Sam almost caved, and called a time-out, just so he could kiss and lavish praise on Gabriel for giving him such a precious gift, but he was determined to build it up right, and give something amazing instead of pretty words. He gave Gabriel's cock a gentle slap with the back of his hand, just to see him jump.

 

“You're mine, now,” he said darkly, sliding his hand gently up Gabriel's body, only to end it with a hard pinch to a nipple before walking to the bed, and consider his choices.

 

“We need to warm you up a little for these, don't you think?”

 

“Yes, Sir, definitely.”

 

In one, long stride Sam was behind Gabriel, and delivered a hard smack to his ass. “Consider that a warning. I don't like how freely you speak to me.”

 

Gabriel's shoulders shook, and Sam gave him another smack. “How much warm up do you think you need? Not a lot, I'm guessing. So eager for it.”

 

 _Smack._  
  


“Impatient.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Hungry.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Little.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Slut.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Gabriel gasped, both ass cheeks glowing red already from the force of the blows, as Sam gently stroked the searing heat of the skin. He hadn't held back, and his own palm was stinging from the touch, so he could only imagine how Gabriel must feel. And they hadn't even really started yet.

 

As a quick tease, Sam reached around to stroke Gabriel's cock with the same hand he'd just struck him with, savoring the flinch as his hot palm closed around it.

 

“What's your color now, slut?” Sam breathed into Gabriel's ear, and felt pre-come smear over his fingers on the upstroke.

 

“Gree-heeen, _fuck_ , Sir!”

 

“Good,” Sam purred. “Good little slut.” He raised his hand up to Gabriel's lips, the bracer probably scratching over Gabriel's nipple, judging from the way he flinched, and he eagerly sucked in Sam's fingers, cleaning them off thoroughly.

 

Sam allowed it for a moment, and then removed his fingers roughly, smearing saliva across Gabriel's cheek on the way, just to mess him up a little.

 

“I think you've deserved the next step. And what do we say?”

 

It took a moment for Gabriel to answer, and Sam worried briefly that something was wrong, but from the way his thighs were tensing, and his breaths came out harsh, it was clear that it wasn't discomfort distracting him.

 

“Yes- I mean, thank you, Sir!”

 

“That's right,” Sam mused, picking up the crop, but then changing it to the paddle. “See, you _can_ learn!”

 

“Old dogs, eh?” Gabriel joked weakly, and Sam stepped into his line of sight, gently fondling the paddle.

 

“Speaking out of turn? I guess you don't want me to use this on you, after all, then, huh?”

 

Gabriel's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

 

“No, I mean yes, please, Sir, I would like that very much.”

 

“I don't think I heard you right?”

 

“Please,” Gabriel said again in a small voice. “Please, Sir, spank me. Please use the paddle on me, Sir. I promise I'll be good, Sir.”

 

“Hmm.” Sam shifted the paddle from hand to hand. “Promises, promises.” He sighed like he was being greatly inconvenienced, but finally stepped behind Gabriel again. “I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I was going to give you twenty, but I think ten will do for now, don't you?”

 

He could see Gabriel's shoulders squirm with the urge to argue, but grinned to himself when they slumped down.

 

“Yes, Sir. Whatever you decide, Sir.”

 

“That's right. Count with me, now.”

 

The sound of the paddle smacking down on flesh was like the throb of a fresh bruise, and Sam winced to himself. But Gabriel wailed out every number like it was a gift, and when the tenth fell, he was red from the top of his buttocks to mid-thigh, and panting like a race-horse.

 

Sam circled around him, and lifted his chin up, inspecting his red-rimmed eyes and open, gasping mouth.

 

“Hmmm. You're not crying yet. I guess we'll have to do one better.”

 

He tossed the paddle onto the bed, made sure to slap Gabriel's cock again with his hand for good measure, before getting the crop. Gabriel jumped hard enough to make the chain rattle when Sam thwapped it against the leather of a bracer as a test run. He circled back around, sliding the tip of the crop across the glowing red skin of Gabriel's ass, hesitating only long enough to make Gabriel worry that he'd get more pain on top of the already abused skin, but then eventually completed the circuit. The crop dragged across his hip, up his stomach, bumping over both nipples before settling on a cheek, and Gabriel turned his head easily with the guidance of the crop. Switching sides, Sam turned him the other way again, teasing the crop down his neck afterwards.

 

“How many do you think you deserve with this, then?” he asked, voice low and hot.

 

“Twenty?”

 

Sam tilted it away from his skin, and took a step back.

 

“ _Sir_! Twenty, _Sir_! Or fifteen!”

 

“Wrong answer,” Sam said coldly, tapping a bracer with the tip of the crop.

 

He watched Gabriel struggle for a second before finally catching on. “However many you decide, Sir!”

 

Sam smiled, and let the crop tilt back to slide across Gabriel's chest again. “That's right.” He tickled the crop down, teasing it down the length of Gabriel's cock, making him shudder in fear and anticipation, and just to be mean, Sam gave the tip of his cock a tiny smack with the crop, and Gabriel winced back and away from it.

 

“Did I tell you you could move, slut?”

 

“No, Sir!”

 

In an admirable attempt at winning favor Gabriel squirmed around until his cock was bumping against the crop again, but Sam only tapped his balls instead, humming in approval when Gabriel only flinched instead of moving, and finally let the crop ease lower.

 

“I'm thinking here,” Sam said, voice hot, and laid a test slap on the nearest thigh. “What do you think?”

 

“Whatever you want, Sir,” Gabriel said meekly, thighs quivering, and Sam leaned in to nuzzle his nose across his scruff. “That's my good little slut.”

 

He'd barely said the last word before letting loose, ten quick raps on one thigh, immediately followed by ten on the other, and when he lifted the crop away from the skin, Gabriel shuddered out a groan, and his arms shook hard above him.

 

“Enough?”

 

“N- uh, _fuck_ , you decide, Sir,” Gabriel breathed, eyes seeking his, full of hope and a hint of desperation.

 

Sam tapped the crop gently up Gabriel's torso again. “See? Learning fast. It's amazing what a little positive reinforcement can do.” He gave Gabriel's pecks three quick raps each, right below the nipple, and he cried out, a small sob following.

 

“Color?” Sam checked immediately, and Gabriel sniffed wetly.

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

“Look at me,” Sam ordered, not convinced, guiding Gabriel with the crop to face him. “Color?”

 

“Please, Sir-”

 

“ _Color._ ”

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

“Why?” Sam hadn't ever actually brought Gabriel to tears, and it was unsettling. So he needed to make absolutely sure everything was good before moving on.

 

“Because it hurts so good, Sir,” Gabriel whispered. “Please, Sir, more.”

 

“Here?” Sam asked, touching the crop to a pectoral again.

 

“Yes, please, Sir. _Anywhere_.” Gabriel's arms shook again, and his head fell back, as if he was opening himself up to more blows, and Sam couldn't ask for a more blatant invitation than that.

 

“Alright. Ten more, then. And count with me.”

 

Slaps coming slower this time, Gabriel counted out every one, letting out a shrill cry the one time when Sam was a little off target, getting too close to the nipple. He checked the color again before proceeding, and Gabriel confirmed so fast that there was no doubt he was having a great time.

 

By the time they reached ten, Gabriel's entire chest was flushed, not just just his pecs, and his nipples were pebbled to little hard nubs, almost begging for Sam's lips. But he pinched them instead, tossing the crop aside so he could use both hands, and Gabriel squirmed under the assault.

 

“How does that feel?” Sam asked, not stopping to talk.

 

“ _Ah_! Fuck, so good, Sir!”

 

Gabriel's breathing was ragged, and he cried out weakly as Sam gave one last, hard pinch before releasing them. He admired his handiwork for a moment, raking his eyes down the expanse of red and swollen skin, while Gabriel caught his breath again.

 

Blowing a cool breath over the abused nipples made goosebumps erupt across Gabriel's collar bones, but it was like the rest of his skin was just too wrecked to react. Sam followed the breath with a slow slide of hands, noting how the skin when from warm to hot and back to warm under his palms.

 

“You think you're ready for the home stretch?”

 

Gabriel nodded, and blinked a few tears away. “Yes,” he said, voice small and unsteady. “Yes, please, Sir.”

 

“Are you gonna come for me?”

 

“I... don't know, Sir,” Gabriel admitted, but his cock was visibly throbbing, and Sam didn't think it was gonna take all that much.

 

“Oh, I think you will,” he argued, leaning in until his lips were touching the shell of Gabriel's ear. “I think you're gonna come all over yourself when I cane your pink little ass. Because you're a slut for it. Aren't you?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” It was said in a whisper, and Sam realized that Gabriel's eyes were going a little distant. Last chance to ask.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green... Sir,” was uttered, finally, slow as molasses, and Sam felt the weight of Gabriel's trust in his hands. Because if all went as planned, Gabriel would need Sam to know when to stop. He would simply be too deeply in his head to make such a choice.

 

“Good. That's a good slut,” Sam praised, and made sure Gabriel got a good look at the slim, wooden cane, before it left his sight.

 

There was no point in counting, now. Pretty soon Gabriel wouldn't be hearing it, anyway. So Sam placed the cane across one ass cheek, making sure Gabriel felt it was there, and then let the blows fall. One stripe after another, never crossing, but slowly making a path down Gabriel's thighs. At first he cried out and flinched, but after twenty he slowly fell silent, only his harsh exhales following every crack of the cane. At thirty Sam stopped, kept away from the skin completely to not irritate the welts, and moved around to check on Gabriel.

 

His head was tilted back, and Sam had to lift it up to actually see his face. It was streaked with tears, sweat and saliva, and his eyes were completely out of focus, pupils dilated and lids at half mast. His mouth was slack, and he wasn't even shaking anymore. But he'd definitely climaxed at some point, his cock softening, still dripping and adding to the significant white puddles on the carpet.

 

“I've got you,” Sam murmured, petting Gabriel's flushed cheek. “I'm gonna take care of you,” he promised, even though he wasn't sure Gabriel heard him at all, and then stepped to the bed to swiftly clear it. He made sure to hold Gabriel up with a firm grip around the waist as he reached up to undo the cuffs, and Sam was strong, but he still grunted with surprise when Gabriel's full weight crashed down, and for a moment they just stood there, breathing together.

 

“I got you,” Sam said again, reassuring, and scooped Gabriel up to gently place him on the bed, face down. He made sure to keep Gabriel's face clear of any pillows, and then got out of his own clothes as quickly as he could, and joined him on the bed.

 

He wasn't sure exactly what Gabriel needed mentally, so he started with the physical, gently cleaning the welts on his ass and thighs, putting on salve to encourage the healing, and blowing cooling breaths across the skin until Gabriel shivered.

 

“My nipples are killing me,” came the rusty complaint, and Sam immediately helped him roll over onto his side, but otherwise trying to touch him as little as possible.

 

“Better?”

 

“Awesome. Mmmm.”

 

They were face to face on the bed, but Gabriel's eyes were closed, and Sam was unsure how aware Gabriel even was, so he waited until Gabriel took a deeper breath and opened his eyes. “Hey, kitten.”

 

“Hi,” Sam said on an exhale, until then not even aware of how much he'd needed Gabriel to be all there again. “Is there anything you need? Can I get you anything?”

 

“No. You're doing it.”

 

Sam heaved a sigh of relief, and reached out for Gabriel's hand, their fingers tangling on automatic, years of habit behind them. “Was that okay?”

 

Gabriel chuckled, and shook his head. “Okay? Kiddo, that shit was _art_. Your talents are wasted, I'm not even joking.”

 

Sam smiled, and moved a little closer. “Maybe. But I have to admit I like our usual dynamic a lot better. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you going... into your head like that.”

 

“It is unsettling at first, yeah.” Gabriel nodded. “It does take some getting used to.”

 

“I'm actually glad to hear that. For a minute I was worried I was just being squeamish,” Sam confessed, and Gabriel squeezed his fingers.

 

“Nah, don't worry about it, babe.”

 

Silence fell for a while, until Sam got antsy again. “What do you wanna do now?”

 

Gabriel stretched a little, still holding Sam's hand, and then sent him a beaming smile. “I want... a shower, a snack, and a good night's sleep, in that order.” He scooted in close enough for a soft kiss. “And then, tomorrow, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, while I can still feel the frankly _amazing_ caning my gorgeous boyfriend gave me.”

 

Sam's cock gave an interested twitch, because that was indeed a wonderful visual. “Making the most of it, huh?”

 

“Don't I always?”

 

End.

 

 


End file.
